Mundos Bajos
by Lux Lunar
Summary: ¿Cómo pudo sentirse tan bien siendo tan malo? Sólo habían dos palabras que podía recordar de esa salvaje noche; Shikamaru Nara :Ino/Shika/Tema:


**Disclaimer**:_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_.

* * *

**.Mundos Bajos.**

Cap1. **L**a **C**ulpa

* * *

.

_¿Qué fue lo que hice? _

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro para cubrirlo, sintiendose el peor humano que existía en la tierra y el toda la galaxia. Se dejó caer de cuclillas sobre el suelo de madera, al lado de su cama y se recargó en ella. Sin darse cuenta, sin desearlo, se encontraba analizando consecutivamente y con desesperación el enigmático dilema que torturaba su ser, desde toda esa mañana.

Arrastró las manos a su frente, sosteniéndose la cabeza. Sus ojos se perdieron en un punto imaginario.

Su mente volvió a jugarle sucio, recordándole con claridad la noche anterior.

Todo el día intentó escarvar y enterrar ese episodio vivido que la tenía en lío, casi desaquilibrada, como nunca había estado ántes. En toda su corta vida jamás creyó que ella podría llegar a cometer un grave error como ese. ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

¡Era un relámpago de recuerdos que golpearon su mente!

Cerró sus grandes orbes azules bruscamente y se talló las sienes con los dedos para concentrarse, tratando de controlar así sus pensamientos y dirigirlos hacia cualquier otra cosa diferente, cualquier cosa que la sacara de ese torcido recuerdo. Ella podía, sí que podía. Peor fue haberlo intentado; la misma remembranza se intensificó y se volvió aún más real la escena en su mente.

̶̶ ¡Diablos! ̶̶ . Gruño molesta.

Se abrazó a si misma sintiendo como lentamente las mismas sensaciones de la noche anterior volvían a querer apoderarse de su piel. ¿Cómo pudo sentirse tan bien siendo tan malo? No podía permitirlo, no podía ser tan descarada. Empezó a tallarse con presión el cuello con ambas manos, intentando de esa manera quitarse el rastro que aún le quedaba del acto vil que había cometido.

¿Qué acaso era imposible olvidarse de todas las turbias imágenes de esa vaga noche, que la hacía sentir la peor de las mujeres? ¿Era ese incómodo sentimiento acaso una clase de Karma causado por su infame obra? ¿O era un merecido castigo por haber caído redondita al pecado de la carne?

¡Pero no había sido planeado!¡Ninguno lo había nisiquiera pensado!

¿Podía excusarse con el insípido argumento de que no lo hizo a propósito, que intentó detenerlo? ¿Podía hacer creer que sus acciones fueron reacciones descontroladas, que se salió de sus manos, que el cuerpo actuó por instinto? Todo se deduciría a sólo una palabra cláve: debilidad.

_¡Cómo pude hacerlo!_

Su cuerpo se tensó, volvía nuevamente esa aguda sensación que tenía como inicio exactamente justo debabajo de su ombligo y que le recorría lentamente en todo el cuerpo, causándole estragos desconocidos que no podía interpretar como un delicioso deleite pecaminoso o simplemente cinismo puro.

_¡No puede ser! _

Con lamentarse no estaba logrando nada, sólo dañaba más a su propia persona. Pero quería intentar cualquier cosa para poder arrancarse de la piel ese sentimiento de culpa. Se creía una chica lista, directa, sin tapujos ni límites. Pero haber tocado el límite de su decencia, había descartado la creencia de que podía con cualquier cosa, fuese lo que fuese.

Se agarró el cabello y lo jaló hacia atrás, causandose dolor intencionalmente, sintió que eso la podía calmar momentaneamente.

¿Podía causarle dolor a otras personas sin planearlo? ¡Egoísta! Se imaginó siendo sólo una espectadora, alguien que sólo observa una escena de teatro. Ella, ¿Perdonaría algo así? ¿Sería capaz de soportar que alguien le hiciese lo mismo? ¡Sinvergüenza!

_¡Cómo pude dejarme llevar!_

Interminables acusaciones contra sí misma la estaban volviendo loca.

Pero era inútil. Tenía que ser razonable de una vez por todas. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ya no había vuelta de página atrás. Ya todo se había escrito en el gran libro de vida de la insensible, imperfecta, nefasta, vil, deshonrada y perversa Ino Yamanaka.

La mujer que fue capaz de escupir en los lazos de la amistad y la dignidad sólo para sucumbir deliberadamente a sus deseos más bajos.

La mujer que olvidó lo que es el respeto a lo ajeno, sólo por dejarse perder en una larga y fogosa noche de insaciable placer carnal.

La mujer que rompió con la lealtad y la confianza que otra mujer le puso en las manos, sólo por dejarse contaminar por la vana lascividad de la lujuria.

La mujer que se acostó con el hombre de otra.

Ese hecho era latente en su mente, le aprisionaba con agonía, le dañaba la existencia.

¿Podía remediar su ruin actuar de alguna forma?

No.

Sólo quedaba esperar las consecuencias de su crimen. El efecto de sus hechos estaban apenas por comenzar. Aún no descubría el verdadero sentimiento de culpa. Aún no no topaba con los ojos de la verdad. Aunque, tenía algo que no se puede decir exactamente que estaba a su favor, pero tenía algo. Al final de todo, no fue sólo ella la que cupuló en el grave delito.

¿Era sensato recurrir al complice de su fechoría?

Era una locura ¡Imposible!

Pero como imposible que podía ser, era innevitable que iba a suceder. No había forma de esconderse de él. Tenía que buscar a su 'mejor amigo' para encararle. Ese genio que siempre tenía una furtiva respuesta para cualquier problema en cualquier momento. El pródigo estratégico que podía con la carga de todo lo que se le ponía en las manos. El héroe.

El hombre al que se había entregado como nunca imaginó que alguna vez lo haría, sin caretas, siendo sólo ella; Ino Yamanaka.

Definitivamente tratar de esconderse de Shikamaru Nara; el hombre que la tomó y la hizo suya la noche anterior, eso sí era imposible.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

.

Un corto comienzo.

Deseo continuarlo, ya tengo casi todo listo para el segundo capítulo. Me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones.

Gracias por leer.

- Lux Lunar


End file.
